1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal and to a method for displaying data according to motion of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, mobile terminals have rapidly evolved into multimedia devices capable of providing various supplementary services related to text messages, cameras, MP3 players, electronic-notes, gaming, and/or schedule management. With an increasing number of supplementary services being provided by a mobile terminal, data stored in the mobile terminal is increasing in terms of category and quantity.
As mobile terminals have become more diverse in design and smaller in size, the number of mobile terminals having a touch screen is rapidly increasing. A touch screen is a device that may include an input means for receiving a signal from the user and a display means for displaying functions and data of the mobile terminal, as a single entity.
Generally, if data is displayed on a mobile terminal having a touch screen, the user can view desired data using a scroll bar or by inputting a character through a keypad. For example, when the user selects data such as a phonebook or a call log, the mobile terminal displays the selected data in the form of a list. Then, when the user drags the scroll bar or inputs a keyword through the keypad to find a desired item in the list, the mobile terminal highlights the item selected by dragging the scroll-bar or keyword input through the keypad. The mobile terminal may display not only the selected data item, but also other data items neighboring the selected data item.
However, the above-mentioned data display scheme has a disadvantage in that the user may have to spend a long period of time to search for a desired data item in proportion to the amount of data stored in the mobile terminal. In addition, the user may be inconvenienced by having to check items of a list displayed on the mobile terminal, one at a time, to find the desired data item.